RP:Aftermath
There will always be warriors and there will always be war.--Cortana AI (Rampant) Welcome Marines, ODSTs, Sailors, and Space Men of the United Nation Space Command. This year of 2556 will be a harsh one .We have the rebel uprising in the inner rim. On the outer rim we have the new faction, the United Planetary Union who have grown more agressive and dangerous over the past year. The enemy has attacked the planet Arae. We will begin OPERATION: Dash II in 2 weeks. All elements will fall under the command of Captain Ethan Smith of the Gateway to Andromeda. NCOs will be placed under the command of 1st Sgt. James Perez. Know your enemy . All ODSTs Marines Sailors and Space Men are called to action. We expect full cooperation from all military reserves who have received this call to action. The reserves who do not respond for deployment will be flagged as AWOL and depending on severity, punished for their actions. Please submit all legal documents, military documents, and medical records to your commanding officer by June 14th, Earth Calender. Good luck. =Other Information= Rules This Roleplay follows all of the Halo Fanon rules. If you wish to participate in the first part (Dropping into Hell) please post your character information on the main RP page (Here) by June 25th.RP begins June 27th.Basic rules, no godmodding. No game changers (I.E. no random nukes or Elite unit charges etc). Only Bobzombie's and ODSTHawkins' post will introduce game changers. Posting You may post three times a day. Each post must be at least three hours apart and have at least two other posts between it and your last post. You are not permitted to use any form of Super Soldiers, this includes SPARTANs.Posts must be well written and descriptive. Characters You may have any rank you like but you must command the entitled units. If your character ranks higher then a Major, you may wish to have a second, lower ranking character.This is a must for anyone in the ODSTs. You must use a human character, that is part of the UNSC faction. In the future Elites will most likely be allowed but only those loyal to the Arbiter. Warnings If you break rules, you will first be given a warning and then a temporary probation from the RP. 3rd offense you will be banned from the RP. Moderators Bobzombie CINCAFT (Chief in Command Aftermath Series)CINCRPA (Chief in Command RP Aftermath) ODSTHawkins SINCRPA (Second in Command RP:Aftermath) Characters User Bobzombie Name: James Perez Age:24 Rank:1st Sgt. Eyes:Blue Hair:Military length Dark Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color. Chest plate has a Red Phoenix on Orange Shield Preferred Weapon: MA5K Unit:7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company ODSTHawkins Name: Oregon Hawkins Age: 25 Rank: Staff Seargeant Eyes: Hazel Hair: Military Length (Regretfully) sandy blonde Armor: Standard ODST black color. Chest plate and helmet painted with his crosshair simble. Preferred Weapon: Sniper Rifle System 99D Anti-Matérie Unit:Unit:7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company The Halfblood Name: James Downing Age: 27 Rank: Corpral Eyes: Blue Hair: Military Length Light Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color. Right Paldron has the ONI Logo on. Preferred Weapon: M7S Caseless Submachine Gun, but has shown he can use Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle extremely well. Unit: 7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company 'Spartan-035' Name: Gregory Noll Age: 24 Rank:Gunnery Sargent Eyes: Brown Hair: Military Length Dark Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color Wears a rucksack. Prefered Wepons :M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Unit: 7th ODST,4th Regiment, Echo company. Artemis 54 Name: Scott "Mitch" Mitchell Age:30 Rank:Captain Eyes: Green Hair: Military Length Dirty Blond Armor: Standard ODST Black Color wears a rucksack with webbing Preferred Weapons: All ranged weapons Unit: 7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company Rollersox Name: John Brown Age: 24 Rank: Lance Corporal Eyes: Blue-green eyes Hair: Sandy blond Armor: ODST Battle Armor Preferred weapons: MA5K Carbine and M7S SMG Unit: 7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Delta Company NPCs Jack Cortès Terrence Hood LCPL. Andy "Trip" King Captain (Naval) Ethan Smith Sean Zanovich Captain (Standard) Heinrich Miller SSgt. Jackson Cpl. Fontana PFC. Kaiser PFC. Bilow PFC. Knight Pvt. Jenkins Episodes 1.Pilot 2.TF Oscar Extras Theme Songs thumb|300px|right|Theme Song:Episode 1 thumb|300px|right|Perez's Theme thumb|300px|right|Hawkins' Theme Episode 1: When I'm Gone-3 Doors Down Perez: Here We Are-Breaking Benjamin Hawkins: How You Remind Me-Nickelback Prologue In those days after the war...I don't know why we do this to ourselves...--Lord Terrence Hood Winter Morning January 13th 2556 Earth,Sol System Old Mombasa Living District James Perez poured chocolate syrup into his mouth and licked his lips. "Mmmm....That is some fantastic shit there." "Perez," Hawkins stared at him. His sandy blonde hair and rugged good looks were enough to make any women weak kneed. "That was fuckin' disgusting" "Oh shut the fuck up Marine. I'll have you court marshaled." "Sure you will. And my head will explode." "You know that becomes more and more likely each day." both men smiled and continued with what they were doing. Then Nova Bryce walked in. Perez stopped in his tracks and stared at her.Her hair that was usualy kept in a knot at the back of her head now fell around her shoulders like a golden waterfall. "More banter from the wonder twins?" asked Bryce. "Oh yeah" replied Hawkins. "It's been great fun." "Yeah sure." Perez said a little absently. "You know your hair looks great. Reminds me a lot of Sarah's." "You hitting on me sir?" Bryce asked. "No. Well maybe." "Very funny." "You two done yet?" Hawkins asked sarcasticly."If so, any news on where we are headed next?" "Nope." Perez replied matter of factly. "We know that the UPU is gearing up for some big movement and that's got the brass all uptight." Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Intercepter,Defense Deck Callsign: Intercepter sat back in his chair and tossed up a baseball. "Sir, we have an incoming from CENTCOM." an ensign reported. "Its listed as urgent". Intercepter rolled his eyes. "Put em' through". Sol System Berlin Germany Near Cologne Cathedral Johan Froehlich shivered in the cold winter air. He hated traffic duty. But that's what you get for messin' around with the chiefs daughter in a police cruiser. Still, he was a good cop. Just made a bad choice. A car shot passed Johan. Johan barked an explicative at the driver and wrote him up. Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Intercepter,Defense Deck "Intercepter this is eagle eye. We have a bogey 250 clicks out and we cannot ID them can you get a positive ID?" "Affirmative Eagle Eye one moment please." Interceptor signaled to his men to begin work. Within 30 seconds they had a positive ID. "UNSC Probable Cause sir" called out the lead officer. "Aye" Interceoter returned to CENTCOM "Eagle Eye this is Intercepter we have a positive ID. It's the UNSC Probable Cause.. Would you like me to raise her on the comms?" "Affirmitive Intercepter. Get on that." "Aye Ma'am." Intercepter turned to his team. "Well? Get on it!" The team raised the Probable Cause "Probable Cause this is Callsign Intercepter come in." Intercepter waited before repeating his message. "Sir, we are receiving minimal activity from her. Suggest we scramble a Longsword squadron." "Agreed. Intercepter to Royal Squadron report to briefing room ASAP" January 13th 2556 Earth,Sol System Old Mombasa Living District Perez walked down the street with Hawkins and Bryce. "Where we goin' again sir?" Brye asked. "To see an old friend" The trio arrived at an old building with a new sign over it. The sign read: Hell's Pals in bug read letters. They entered and were blasted by the sound of mechanical working. In front of them was an older warthog with a .50 cal turret. Mounted on the far wall as a variety of weapons ranging from M6s to M19s. Perez kicked a form underneath the warthog. "Ow! What the hell?!?" screamed the form sliding out angrily. When he caught sight of Perez his expression softened. "God damn James where the hell you been?" "Here and there. Up and down. You know." "Yeah yeah." Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Fighter Deck Hangar "Come on lets go!" barked King of Spades. Royal Squadron scrambled into their Longswords. The Longswords were Spades, Clubs,Hearts and Diamonds. With the positions of Pilot Co-Pilot Gunner and Navigator as King,Queen,Ace and Jack, respectively. King of Spades, or Jack, climbed into his seat next to his Co-Pilot Haley. "Ready to go Sir?" asked Haley. "Yup." Replied Jack enthusiastically. They flew for 30 minutes until reaching the Probable Cause. "King of Spades to Probable Cause. This is King of Spades come in." no answer. Suddenly the ship came alive in a flurry of missile launches. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" Screamed Jack. Haley was screaming four letter words too. "King of Spades to Intercepter Multiple Missile launches Multiple Missile Launches! Possible nuclear threat!" A SAM shot past Spades narrowly missing it's life support systems. "God damn! That one nearly hit us!" Interceptor broke over the radio. "King of Spades I need a confirmation on that! Was there a nuclear launch?" "I don't know! Im bring her in for a strafing run! Royal Squadron engage the Probable Cause!" The four Longswords ran along the hull of the Cause raking it with missiles. Than Jack saw something that made his stomach do backflips. "Intercepter." He stammered. "Intercepter this is King of Spades. I count three-No four nuclear launches. I have identified a single NOVA Bomb in the missiles. Ready the anti missile weaponry. Shoot them down. We are gonna destroy the cause. Sol System Berlin Germany Near Cologne Cathedral Johan sat at the diner and wolfed down a hamburger. Suddenly his radio squawked at him. "Say that again HQ. I didn't catch that." He spoke into the radio. "I said a nuclear bomb has been launched at Berlin!" "Oh." He said in shock."Oh shit" "Evacuate all civilians to the nearest bomb shelter." Johan jumped on top of the bar in the diner. The waitress shouted "Hey what the hell?" Johan ignored it. "Everybody! A nuclear weapon has been launched at Berlin!" The diner exploded. ---- Johan screamed at the mob of traffic around him. "Get your asses moving! A nuclear bomb is heading towards Berlin!" His radio squaked at him. "Hello?" The ONI agent that had been screaming orders at him for the past 20 minutes came on again."Johan! Get yourself in cover the nuke in eta in 5 mikes! Find cover!" His radio crackled with how loud the agent screamed into his mic. Johan screamed at the crowd to follow him and sprinted towards the Cologne Cathedral. ---- Johan breathed hard and shoved the last man into the basement of the Cathedral.A Preacher stood on an ancient wooden crate andwas giving a sermon. Outside he heard the dying shouts of a once great city. Then suddenly all went silent. A small noise built quickly into a deafening roar. A roar that announced the coming of war. The building shook. The preacher preached. The women cried. ---- Outside a million souls were lost. A women and her small child were lost together in an instant. A man covered his wife and 3 kids and they were all atomized together. A cloud of death engulfed the city. Reaching to every corner of the once great city tearing it all down instantaneously. A million souls all cried out at one but were all silenced. ---- Johan looked down and saw he was still intact. But only briefly. He fell to the ground in a slump. He woke up again. He saw armoured figures kick in the door. He was dragged away from the basement. The last thing he saw before being shoved into the truck was the Cologne Cathedral still standing tall against the wiped out city. All Out War All peace keeping forces held in reserve were withdrawn from the Outer Colonies. Multiple colonies have begun to defect, forcing away the peace keeping units. Most notable of these was the planet of Arae. A large force remained behind to make sure the military base Fort Keyes could not fall into Insurrectionist hands. However, soon after all reserve peace keeping forces were returned to the inner colonies, reports that Fort Keyes had fallen rippled through the intel groups of the UNSC. Although these reports sparked major tensions, the true conflict began as a suspected UNSC ship from Arae entered the Sol system from slipspace, a few thousand kilometers outside of Pluto's orbital ring, unauthorized. It was suspected to be retreating the battle that had broken out on Arae. However, the ship would not respond to any communications and soon fired four nuclear warheads along with a scatter shot of smaller missiles, each aimed for one of the largest cities on the Earth, Berlin, Washington DC, Hong Kong, and Moscow. After these had gained a fair enough distance, the ship fired a NOVA Bomb toward Luna and prepped to exit the system.The ship was cut short by an investigating LongSword Squadron. The new Orbital Defense grid's initial response was panicked, as a few of the battle clusters were yet to be finished. Three small platforms, the Edo, Tokyo, and Kyoto, from the Kanto Battle Cluster, following the call sign Interceptor, fired and destroyed three of the four neucular warheads, which in turn wiped out the majority of the smaller missiles. The large platform in the Kanto Battle Cluster, the Hiroshima, fired a shot that detonated the NOVA before it could reach the any of the cosmic bodies in system. However, no other battle cluster was fast enough to respond to the fourth missile, which streaked past Luna and struck just near Berlin in Germany, close enough yet to almost abliterate the entire Super City. The strike on Berlin had a total of over 1 million deaths, millions more injured, and trillions in property damage. Important structures of architecture and historical land mark were included in the destruction. Not included among these is the Cologne Cathedral, which is over 2,000 years old and now stands as a beacon of hope for the survivors.. Other damage reports on the Orbital Platforms from the smaller missiles were also reported. Relief efforts have begun by the UNSCDF today. All UNSC forces are being called to their respective unit HQs and are being briefed on what will happen. The striking of Germany, of Earth, has sparked a total conflict between the UPU and the UNSC. A large fleet has been ordered to deployed to Arae as a first strike from the UNSC, and smaller fleets are to be sent to secure and recapture less important colonies. This is why we are calling on you. Our homefront is threatened once more, but not by an alien race bent on Genocide, but by our own race. Moral and ethical conflict is to be set aside. We call on our forces once more to defend humanity.--UNSC Holonet Broadcast Jack Cortès' Input. Mission History:Arae Campaign (Events will happen) Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 1, Jump (Bobzombie Post 1) Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Command Deck :Captain Rutgar stood with his back to Perez. He held a posture that all military men carried. Upright, proper and in your face. :"Captain to crew, this is Captain Rutgar. We have been violated! We have been ridiculed! Our great navy was bypassed by some piss poor ass munching fucktards! Today we ship out to glories unknown. Not all of you will survive but I can tell you that we will make Uncle Peter pay! Nobody nukes a city and gets away with it!" :Perez felt pride begin to well in his stomach. All the Marines on the ship, including Perez shouted "Oohrah!" :"All of you will honor Earth! And Berlin!" :"Permission to speak sir?" asked Perez. :Rutgar nodded and spoke into the mic "1st Sergeant Perez has something to share." :"Thank you skipper. This is Perez. We Are ODST! That will be all." :Rutgar flipped off the mic and turned toward the men assembled in front of him. They were a collection of higher ups from their respective units. They ranged from Navy lieutenants to Perez himself, a 1st Sergeant. :"Men, in 2 weeks we hit the beach so to speak." he looked along the line. "The 7th ODST will be dropping in a total of 600 ODSTs. The biggest launch since the war. We believe the UPU has taken Fort Keyes and the major cities all around Arae. The ODSTs will drop first followed by Marine Infantry and Armored Units. We believe the UPU will fight hard and expect heavy casualties." ---- "Captain Rutgar to HIGHCOM ready for jump." "Roger that Rutgar. Andromeda is cleared for jump. Battle group Pegasus is ready to leave. Good luck out there." "Rutgar to crew. Lets show Uncle Peter who's boss." 'Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 1, Jump (The Halfblood Post 1)' Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Command Deck :James was sleeping in-front of his pod. He hadn't been sleeping well since the Battle on Installation 00. The Recon helmet that Hood gave to him did help a bit but tonight, it wasn't helping him at all. Stirring, he reflected that New Mombasa would be lucky to survive if the UPU found out about it. "They'd probably Nuke it, like they did Berlin." James thought in the dark. Why the Covenant Remmant's had pulled back, he didn't know. Maybe they had run out of troops. What he did know, was that the Covenant had not pulled back permanently, as he fell asleep. : :The Next day, after he had breakfast, he went back to his pod, Only to meet another ODST... Episode 1; Act 1; Scene 1; Jump (Rollersox: Post 1) Sol system, UNSC Gateway to Andromeda, Command deck John Brown woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. His drab khaki military fatigues were worn and crinkled from a rowdy night's sleep. He stood up and stretched, then yawned. He walked out of his pod. He got his breakfast, returned back to his pod, then began eating. He tossed the disposal plastic white plate into the trash and yawned again. He lay back down and observed his small pod. Delta Company was an unofficial "competitor" with Echo Company: that was why Delta's commander was pushing them so hard; to beat Echo Company at all the battles. But so far, Echo had "won" most of the battles. He went back to sleep as the lights darkened, the window shutters closed, and a gruff military voice outside grunted, "Lights out, Marines." Episode 1; Act 1; Scene 1; Jump (Bobzombie Post 2) Einstein System Planet Arae, Bliss Downtown Living District Captain Miller fired his MA5B at the enemy force. "Get your asses moving!" He screamed. "We got an entire Regiment coming down ontop of us! We need to get to the E-Vac site and protect it long enough for the civvies to get into orbit!" "You heard the man!" Barked Jackson in his low gruff voice. "Get moving!" "Yes sir!" Came the reply from Corporal Fontana. Her auburn hair cut short and pulled into her helmet now seeping out. The three PFCs Kaiser,Knight and Bilow along with Pvt. Jenkins ran accross the streets with weapons gripped tight in their hands. The UPU had taken over Arae and now the remaining Army units fought back with intense fury. But they fought in vain. Even if the UNSC had somehow gotten wind of what was going on down here they wouldn't be able to get here for 2 weeks. thought Miller. Episode 1; Act 1; Scene 1; Jump (The Halfblood Post 2) Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Training Deck "Let's just take one last look-see." Said James quietly, peering though the scope of the Sniper Rifle and fired. The rubber bullet hit the Marine full in the face, and he fell. "What was that!?!" Yelled one of the marines that James was practicing with. "Dunn-" said another Marine, before being swept of his feet by the force of the rubber bullet. Unfortunately, the next shot only knocked off the marines helmet. "SNIPER!!!" Yelled a marine as several rubber bullets pelted the crashed 'Hog. "Damn it!" Muttered James, pulling out a M7S with one hand and the other, a Flash-Bang Grenade. James then lobbed the Flash-Bang over the 'Hog, despite having his Stamina heavily reduced. "What the- Grenade!" said a marine as a blinding flash of light illuminated the lo-lit room. The Marine fell. "What in the name of!?!" shouted the Marine who had shouted when the first marine got sniped. "ODST Reporting for Duty!" Yelled James as he came out of cover and shot the marines. The remaining three fell backwards. "Sir? The LZ has been re-captured, standing-by for pickup." said James, panting. All of the sudden, the Sirens went off as the Holo-stills faded. "Keep going like that, sonny, and it won't be long before you'll be made a Gunny!" said the 2nd Sergeant whom he had shot only moments before. "Thanks!" said James, knowing that the training battle was over. "C'mon then, before the Captain starts shouting at us." said the Sergeant, as they departed the training room Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 1, Jump(ODSTHawkins Post 1) Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' NCOs Barracks Oregon Hawkins stretched his legs, he didn't like what was going on. He had signed up to kill aliens and now he was going to be shooting the people he had fought beside to save their entire species. Under happier sercumstances this would have been ironic to him, but now it was depressing. He knew these people had lifes, families, friends. It wasn't like the old days where you could stamp the title "Innie" on someone and ignore that they were human. Those days were over, humanity had struggled too hard to be that cold. And yet here they were, ready to go to war again. It seemed that human history was one war after another, a cycle that wouldn't end till they had destroyed everything of their own race. How close Earth had come to extinction because of this same threat, and here it was again. Oregon watched Perez come in without saying a word. He knew this would probably spark his curiousity, as Oregon's usual greeting was usually a sarcastic comment. After a moment he turned to Perez. "We're going to have to kill them, aren't we?" Oregon said. He didn't wait for an answer. "This is so screwed up. We fought with these people as comrades, and now we are about to go wipe them out of the galaxy. Why can't we just take a shot of that psychotic president they have?" Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 1, Jump(Bobzombie Post 3) Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' NCOs Barracks Perez walked into the Barracks and noticed Hawkins sitting quietly on his bunk. He stayed quiet which was odd for him. Suddenly the young sergeant asked "We're going to have to kill them, aren't we?". Before Perez could answer Hawkins continued "This is so screwed up. We fought with these people as comrades, and now we are about to go wipe them out of the galaxy. Why can't we just take a shot of that psychotic president they have?" Perez spoke up then "Because we cant get that deep into Uncle Peter's space. What we can do is show them that we can kick their asses from here to next Sunday and they'll give up just like that" Perez snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Uncle Peter's government is messed up enough already." Episode 1; Act 1; Scene 1; Jump (Rollersox: Post 2) Sol system, UNSC vessel Gateway to Andromeda, NCOs' Barracks John Brown entered the NCOs' Barracks, a cup of stale, cold coffee inside a white disposable plastic cup held tightly in his hand. Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he looked at the two ODSTs already inside the barracks. He greeted them shortly. Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 1 (Bobzombie Post 4) Sol System UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' NCOs Barracks "Hey!" Called out Perez to the form just entering the Barracks. "Brown right?" "Yes sir!" came the sharp reply "No more of the sir crap. I'm Perez" he stuck out his hand. Brown took it and shook it a little confused. "Must be a rookie to the Helljumpers. But then again a lot of us are. Like I said I'm Perez. I'm the Company First Sergeant and this is SSgt. Hawkins." "Uhhh sir?" "Not now rookie. Anyways out the bulkhead and opposite us is the Delta barracks. Don't get yourself mixed up with that lot they are pretty crafty. But we still beat 'em" "Sir, I'm Delta Company." Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 2 Dangerous Waters (Bobzombie Post 5) Slip Space UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Bridge 'Episode 1; Act 1; Scene 2; Dangerous Waters (Rollersox: Post 3)' Entering Slipspace UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Command Bridge John Brown was in full ODST Battle Armor, and he was holding a M7S suppressed submachine gun. He had a MA5K carbine slung on his back. He looked tentatively at the captain. "Sir...what are we doing here?" The Echo Company was in front of Delta Company, so the captain didn't hear him. Some of the Echos laughed at Brown's ridiculous question. "Shut up, FNG," one of them said, laughing. Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 2 Dangerous Waters (Artemis 54: Post 1) Exiting Slipspace UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' Echo Company's CO's Office Captain Scott Artemis Mitchell looked at the results of the last training mission of the last training mission and since Echo won he was going to cancel the next company's training. He looked up from his desk at Corporal Downing. "I believe congrats are in order James." said Mitch. "James I have two things to tell you. 1 you get to tell the company that the next training is cancelled. 2, since you practically won the last training mission by yourself you get two presents. These are an extra shower for whenever you want it and I also owe you a beer when we get back. Ok." "Sure." said Downing. "Dismissed." said Mitch. Episode 1 Act 1 Scene 2(Bobzombie Post 5) Araen Space UNSC ''Gateway to Andromeda'' ODST Drop Pods Perez secured his MA5K into its position and placed the DMR in the weapons locker inside the other side. He climbed into his pod and secured himself. Major Heckles signaled for Perez to give the men a pep talk. As the Regiment's acting Sergeant Major he was entitled to such duties. "Men!" he said loudly. "Excuse me, ladies!" he paused with a smile. "We are about to be in the largest drop since the War. Don't fuck it up. Do not disgrace those men lost at Berlin! Do not disgrace the men lost below us on Arae! My sister lives here! So this is personnel to me! And if you do happen to find her, and I catch you foolin' around with her. I will kill you. Got it? So lets Oohrah!" the men complied. He knew most of the men were scared shitless. "Alright boys," the Major said quietly. "Prepare to drop!" the pods turned and faced space. They lights in the pods turned red. A beeping noise filled the air. Than the lights turned green. They dropped. A strange sensation came over Perez. He was in a zero grav enviroment. Than the planet began to take hold of them. As he dropped he heard Hawkins shout out with a panicky edge to his voice. "Pop chutes!" suddenly hundreds of ODSTs complied. Chutes opened. Their occupants now heading towards their deaths. "You idiot!" yelled Perez. He kept his chute closed as he entered the atmosphere. As he entered he opened his chute. The metal claw shot out and grapped at the air. But it was too late for many. A pod slammed into his and was suddenly falling. He hit the ground with a loud thud. ---- SSgt. Hawkins punched out his pod door and raised his twin M7 SMGs. Once he had decided that the area was safe he holstered his SMGs and grabbed his SR99 Sniper Rifle and began searching for survivors. ---- Cpl. James Downing stepped out of his pod and unloaded a clip from his M7s into a squad of Uncle Peters. He cursed his Recon helmet which had been destroyed in the drop and started walking towards a bombed out bar. ---- Gny.Sgt. Gregory Noll signaled for his squad of ODSTs to form up. Unfortunately the LT. had bought it when they had dropped.They were heading towards the Rendezvous Point. ---- Captain Scott "Mitch" Mitchell cocked his DMR and prepared to shoot out the glass between him and freedom. He was 3 miles away from the outer area of the operating zone and needed to get there ASAP. ---- Lcpl. John Brown of "D" Company looked up at his savior. It was Lcpl. Andy "Trip" King of "E" Company. Trip just nodded and walked away. A small group of PFCs and Privates walked up to the ODST and awaited orders. ---- SSgt. Nova Bryce cursed her drop pod. Here she was trapped underneath a ton of metal and outside was a patrol of UPU soldiers. Category:RP Category:Bobzombie Category:ODSTHawkins